


The Balcony

by forthegloryofdragons



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, TOA Wizards Spoilers, Wizards Spoilers, Written before Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/pseuds/forthegloryofdragons
Summary: Life imitates art. Jim isn't allowed in the castle while Claire is stuck in her chambers. The upside? There's a balcony.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote inspired by a conversation I had with ginger-le-gay on Discord this morning. I guess the key to overcoming my block was Jlaire and Romeo and Juliet.

Douxie’s instructions had been clear; draw as little attention to themselves as possible, and do everything in their power not to change the course of history.

Claire understood the repercussions, and she had to admit she agreed, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. She’d sworn to protect Jim, and look how well that had gone.

Tossed in a cage like a wild animal, pitchforks pointed at his chest, and then kicked out of the castle. She had been absolutely powerless. Douxie assured her that Jim would remain unharmed so long as he did what he was told, and he was right. Deemed not a threat, Jim was allowed to leave, but he would not be permitted in the castle. 

He said he was going to find Trollmarket, maybe get some help and some answers. She could have gone with him. She’d wanted to. Leaving him alone in an unfamiliar place and time with an injury none of them had any idea how to treat was not protecting her boyfriend, but this was the past. Trolls did not share the camaraderie with humans that they did in the future, and more likely than not, she would be in a heap of trouble if she set foot in Trollmarket. So with a promise that she would see him again that night, he walked out.

That was how she found herself pacing the guest chambers in the castle of Camelot, huffing as her bangs fell over her eyes. Being as good as trapped in here while Douxie looked for answers in the library and Steve snored obnoxiously loudly wasn’t doing her any good. She stopped wearing a hole into the rug and opened the doors to the balcony. 

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever dreamed of actually standing on the balcony of a medieval castle, looking out over the kingdom like a princess in those fairytales watching her people. But the people of Camelot were the last thing on her mind. Her eyes were trained on the tree line in the distance, searching for any sign of her Trollhunter.

There was a rustling beneath her, then a yelp. She knew that voice. 

“Jim?” She called, as loudly as she dared. It wasn’t very much above a whisper, but Jim would hear it. “Is that you?”

“But soft!” He cried, standing up among the bushes he’d thrown himself into to hide from the guards. “What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet,” he raised his hand towards her, “is the sun.”

“O Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?” His face brightened instantly, and that was enough to let her know that he was okay. She snickered at the twigs caught in his hair. He was a mess, but his spirits were high. That was good. “Did you find anything?”

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” He asked cheekily, wagging his eyebrows.

“Jim," she laughed. 

"I found Trollmarket."

That’s great!" 

"They kicked me out too."

"Oh." That was their last hope of getting any kind of help from anyone here, and the only other place that Jim could be safe right now. "Are you okay?" 

"I’m fine," he said, but the defeat in his posture betrayed his true emotions. "Where were we?"

"What’s in a name?" She cut in before he could continue his spiel. "That which we call a rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet." 

His eyes lifted to meet hers, and he smiled. If she could, she would jump down and hug him right there, but she had no doubt they would be heard if they kept this up. Instead, she blew him a kiss. 

"Get some rest. We’ll see you soon, my Romeo," she said, lowering into a curtsey. She was laying it on thick now, but they were cheesy like that. 

"Good night, my love," Jim called softly as he retreated from her balcony. 

Her Jim Lake Jr deserved so much better than this. She would get him home safe. She had to. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A painting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867671) by [Maraviri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraviri/pseuds/Maraviri)




End file.
